


non-platonic trial period

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, healthier relationships, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[not-fic]</p><p>Derek keeps saying things like he's 'not a relationship person' and he 'doesn't do dating' and he's 'really not into cuddling'…and after a little while Stiles tells him, look, I need more from you, and you can't give it to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	non-platonic trial period

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Feb. 25/14

Okay wow I really want a Derek/Stiles fic where they start fucking but Derek keeps saying things like he's 'not a relationship person' and he 'doesn't do dating' and he's 'really not into cuddling'…and after a little while Stiles tells him, look, I need more from you, and you can't give it to me. And they stop fucking and nobody even notices anything at all happened.

Soon Stiles goes away for college and he sees Derek only every few months when he comes home for breaks, and Derek keeps changing. First he's furnished his apartment; then he goes to movie nights at the McCalls'; he has a freelance art job; he can often be found curled up with a book and a pack member.

And Stiles has changed, too. He's tried relationships at college but he's never felt like he could tell any of them about the pack. It’s hard to explain his group of friends when most of them he only talks to when there are monsters to deal with, and he's sure everyone is not nearly as cool as Kira about werewolves and kitsune and that one time he was possessed.

Stiles really wants a relationship with someone he doesn't have to hide this fundamental stuff from, and Derek smiles now and doesn't shy from casual or affectionate physical contact and takes Malia to the re-run cinema every weekend to help her catch up on her missing 8 years. (And at least one other pack member always meets them for dinner after, it's *totally weekly friend dates*.)

So Stiles asks Derek if he'd be interested in a date, dating, a non-platonic trial period. And Derek gets this shy half-smile on his face that Stiles has never seen before, and Derek asks, yeah? Like he wants to make sure Stiles hasn't accidentally gotten confused about who he's talking to or something. Stiles nods and says, yeah, definitely. And Derek says, "I like dates", and Stiles says, "Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically read this fic a hundred different ways and yet I still want it? I just always want Derek finding himself and Stiles finding Derek and then kissing his face a lot. THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS!


End file.
